


And Your Hands, They Shake With Goodbyes

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Such angst, heart cancer, mike has heart cancer, terminal illness, very much sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is dying and Scott is helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Hands, They Shake With Goodbyes

Scott's hands were shaking.  
For once, he had nothing to say, no way to make things better. Things weren't going to get better.

The results had come from the doctor six months ago. Heart cancer. Terminal.  
Mike was going to die.  
He tried so hard not to believe it. He tried so hard to believe that Mike was going to be okay, that they could have the family they always wanted. No way was Mike going to die. This was some kind of twisted nightmare, it wouldn't be the first.

But he knew the truth.  
He was never going to see him again. This was his last day with Mike, and it was spent in a hospital. He would've made a joke, anything to see Mike smile, but he couldn't. He couldn't try to make light of anything. He could still hear Mike's voice as they stood outside his grandmother's hospital room as she coughed. _I fucking hate hospitals._ he had said, wincing. _Places for death, and sickness._  
It would be ironic, if he were anywhere but here, if it was anyone but Mike. 

"Hey."  
Scott winced at the raspiness of Mike's voice, so different from the strong tone he had before the cancer.  
He reached out and took Scott's hand. 

"Brighten up, babe. I'm the one dying, you know."  
He smiled and a little bit of that old light returned to his eyes, but it faded. Scott was sure his face had to be blank, he couldn't laugh. He couldn't smile, not when Mike was dying.  
Mike was dying.  
It was with dull acceptance that this resonated in his brain. 

"I love you." Scott managed. It came out as a hoarse whisper, his voice unused for most of the day.  
He had been nodding all day, yes he was Mike's fiance, yes he understood that Mike wasn't getting better, and he hadn't even spoken to Mike much.

"I love you too, duh."  
Mike lifted his hand and kissed it.  
"I'm never going to stop loving you, this doesn't change anything. I mean, sure, I'll be dead, but hey! You won't have to worry about me leaving the lights on anymore."

Scott had complained since they moved in together that Mike left the lights on in every room when he left it.  
When he was on trips for work Scott found himself reaching for the light switches when he came in a room, lowering his hand and trying to ignore a stab of pain when he remembered the lights were off.  
"Yeah." He forced a smile.

He stayed by Mike's bedside all night, speaking when Mike needed him to so they wouldn't fall into silence, so that they wouldn't think about what today was.  
They reminisced, and with each story his chest grew tighter, but he refused to cry. He refused to do anything but smile and laugh and interject with all the right things, drawing strength from the happiness that Mike radiated, even today.

As the moon edged further into the sky, Mike's breaths grew shorter and his heart moniter slowed.  
He smiled weakly, probably thinking of some stupid joke. But he only whispered an "I love you," that Scott returned with a cracking voice.  
And only then did the light fade from his eyes.


End file.
